


Attention / Hyuna x Girl

by stolenoppa



Category: A-ing, HyunA - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenoppa/pseuds/stolenoppa
Summary: A story in which Hyuna is a famous k-pop star and a Girl is someone new, who enters her life unexpectedly.





	1. Meeting the new Girl

Hyuna.

The most sexy kpop idol out there.

Well, at least in this story, that is.

 

xxxxxxx

 

'Hyuna, you're on in 5!'

'Sure!'

Hyuna was siting in a comfortable chair, in the backstage, having her makeup retouched. She was having a short show that day and everything was meant to go well. Well, you can plan all you want, but destiny will come to punch you in the face, eventually.

Checking her social media and licking a lollipop, the 5 minutes passed quickly. It was her turn to shine.

'Everyone, please welcome, one and only, Hyuna!!!!!!!!!' the announcer said this and it was her que.

Hyuna entered the stage with a well-known image - sexy, but dangerous at the same time. The moment the music started, she transformed into a diva she is. No one can deny it; her sex appeal is both energetic and intoxicating. Her voice is fierce, somewhat cute, but devious at the same time. She was singing Roll Deep. Crowd was crazy for her, more than the song itself. Hyuna knew that a big part of her fame is due to her looks and presence on stage. Sexy is still in fashion,  she thought, when she smirked. That drove fans even more crazy and loud and she loved it. Really, she can't possibly imagine doing anything else than this; being an idol fits her perfectly.

'Thank you everyone, I love you!' she said to the crowd as she was leaving the stage.

'Eonnie, you were fabulous!' her stylist and manager told her as she entered the backstage.

'Yeah, I know.' she replied, not giving them a glance, and taking her phone.

 

xxxxxx

 

After the short preformance she held, the company driver drove her home. In the car, she was looking at her phone and smiling mischievously. She was texting to Hyunseung. Ever since their Troublemaker collaboration, they stayed in touch. Like friends. Well, more like fuck buddies.

'Hey driver, can you drive me to the Hongdae Red street? I need to pick up something there.' Hyuna asked in her cute voice.

'Miss, I'm supposed to drive you to the dorm.' he responded coldly.

'I'm not asking you nicely. Go there now!' she raised her voice, making a serious face.

'Miss, I can't drive you there. I'm sorry, but you are going to dorm now.'

As the car stopped at the red traffic light, Hyuna saw this as her chance to fled so she opened the door quickly and ran. She laughed her lungs out as the driver as yelling and trying to catch her, but with no luck. She was faster and she wanted to meet Hyunseung. Next thing you know, she enters a taxi and tells him where to go. 

She soon arrived at the destination and texted him she is here.

'Babe, I'm here, open up.'

'Coming, babe.'

 

xxxxxxx

 

When Hyunseung opened the door, Hyuna was already smirking at him. She placed a quick peck on his cheek and entered the apartment. He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

'Wanna something to drink?' he asked, heading to the kitchen, and her following him.

'A beer would be nice.' she replies, smiling wide, because it is her favourite beverage.

'So, how was the show?' Hyunseung asks, opening a bottle of beer for her.

'As usual, everyone was crazy for me.' Hyuna responds, taking the sip of beer.

'Well, I would be surprised if it was otherwise.' he says getting closer to her, carresing her shoulder, standing behind her.

'I never disappoint, it is what I'm good at.' she turns to face him close, faces inches apart.

'You are also good at one thing too.' Hyunseung says as he takes her top strap and pulls it off her shoulder.'

'Mhm.' she hums as she grabs his shirt to make him come even closer.

They kiss, passionately and fast. Hands traveling everywhere, just stopping a second to take off the fabric on their bodies. He proceeds to take off her top and shorts, leaving her in nothing but lace panties. She unbuttons his shirt and unbuckles his pants, leaving him in boxer shorts only. They slowly get close to kitchen counter. Still kissing, they explore each other's bodies. Hyuna reaches for his member, to touch it ever so slightly and he lets out quiet moans. He goes for her clothed vulva and starts caressing it lightly, making small circles around her clitoris. Hyuna softly hums and moans through the kiss, his touch is so addicting. Her moans make him impatient and he slips off her panties. She smirks through the kiss and is lift up on the kitchen island. He takes off his boxers, put on a condom and looks seductively at her. She is ready for him. Slowly, but surely, Hyunseung slides his length into her womanhood. She lets out a loud moan at this feeling and bites her lower lip, while throwing her head back. It is pleasure all the way, baby. For both of them, the climax occurs soon. 

Hyuna enjoys sex. It is like a drug to her. It has been a week since they last met. To some people that doesn't sound that long, but to her it is like a drought. She simply craves human touch on a daily basis. Even though she and Hyunseung aren't dating, being fuck buddies is enough for her. Feeling close, even through something animalistic like that, makes her fulfilled. There is something that spectators around her don't know: she actually feels lonely all the time. A diva image is nothing but a facade. It would be great if she could fall in love, but when it comes to that, she is a closed book. Her sexy appearance is the only thing she offers to the world. Her heart though? That's another story. But, it could be one of the reasons why she is a bitch most of the time.

 

xxxxxx

 

After this little encounter, she parts with her fuck buddy and goes home. In taxi, she thinks about how bored she is. Not until she checks her phone, to see she received a text from her manager.

'Hyuna, where are you?!'

'Ugh, I'm on my way to the dorm, what do you want?'

'Oh thank God, you replied! You need to get back to dorm asap!'

Whatever. she thinks.

After a not that long car drive, she arrives at the dorm. She sees her manager, along with some unknown black-haired girl.

'Finally, Hyuna! Where were you?!' manager asks angrily.

'None of your business.' she responds uninterested, giving a short glance to the unknown girl, who is wearing black sunglasses.

'You can't escape like that, you will make all of us worry, and what if fans spotted you, how would you deal with that alone?' manager talks fast.

'I'm not a child and I can take care of myself.'

'You really like to make me worried, don't you?' manager tells her almost bursting into tears.

Hyuna leans in, picks up manager's chin with her index finger. 'It is one of my kinks.'

'Bitch.' unknown girl says, as she smirks.

'Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?' Hyuna looks at her annoyed and lifts up a brow, removing her index finger from manager's chin.

'She is your new choreographer. I've been meaning to tell you, but you were nowhere to be found. Gina quit her job.' manager said, now a bit calmer.

'What? Gina quit? Why?' Hyuna asked angrily, surprised at what her manager told her.

'Gina found out she is pregnant and decided to quit. We had to find a replacement fast because tomorrow you're starting the preparations for the music video, remember?' manager replied.

'Wow, I really don't like this. Does she even know how to dance? I mean, I'm an idol, I can't afford to be taught by someone who doesn't know their job, and since you had to find someone fast, I doubt she is as good as Gina.' Hyuna says annoyed and crossing her arms.

The unknown girl chuckles and approaches Hyuna. She removes her glasses to show her piercing blue eyes. 'I'm best at what I do.'

Hyuna feels a bit intimidated, but doesn't show it. She is the diva, after all. She walks a step back to make sure this girl isn't so close to her, gives her a threatening look. 'We'll see about that.'

'Hyuna, this is Victoria. Please get along because you will be working together for the next 3 months.'

'Like I care. Just do you job.' Hyuna scoffs.

'I will. Hopefully, we'll get that bitchy attitude out of you.' Victoria responds as she is ready to walk away.

'What did you say?' Hyuna lets her hands down and is ready to punch this girl.

'Oh nothing, I'm just saying how we will build an attitude for you. For the music video, that is.' Victoria replies as she gives her a wave, facing Hyuna with her back.

'She is a bitch, Yoona.' Hyuna complains to her manager, crossing her arms.

'Well, you were not nice either. Some people won't tolerate your behavior towards them.' managers responds.

'Whatever, she will have to eventually.' Hyuna says playing with her hair and finger.

'Haha, you are in for a surprise.' manager responds chuckling slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna send memes, my twitter acc is @stolenoppa :3


	2. Chapter 2

'N-no unnie, s-stop...Ahh, please, n-not there-e!' girl moaned as Hyuna was making a hickey on her neck.

'You like it, don't you?' Hyuna smirked and licked her sensitive spot.

'A-ah, p-please, you h-have a d-dance practice...'

Hyuna slipped her hand under the girl's shirt, grabbing her breast under her sports bra. Girl jumped at this sudden action and moaned even more; Hyuna's massage was rough, but pleasurable. 

'Aish, we have 5 more minutes, don't worry baby.' Hyuna hissed at her and bit her neck again, making room for another hickey and her other hand traveled to girl's down there, touching it slightly over underwear.

'A-ahhhh!' girl moaned even more and Hyuna smirked against her skin.

'You like that, huh? All of you sluts are the same!' Hyuna whispered into her ear, making her shiver under her breath.

'N-no p-please, unnie, you have t-to go ah ngh...' girl said shaking, panting too.

Suddenly, the door of the storage room opened widely and made the girl jump in fear, as her heart almost stopped. Hyuna raised her look to see an annoying figure at the door.

'Here you are. Come on, your practice is gonna start.'

'I still have 5 more minutes!' Hyuna yells.

'Do I look like I care? Get your ass up, you have work to do! And leave that girl alone, she needs to be clear-headed at practice, as she is your back-up dancer.'

'Fuck you!' Hyuna replies.

'Likewise.' figure responds, leaving the door.

Hyuna casts an annoyed glance to the door and gets up to follow the figure, leaving the girl on the floor still flustered. 

It was her bitch-ass choreographer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna send memes, my twitter acc is @stolenoppa :3


	3. Chapter 3

“You clear-headed? “ Victoria asked.

“Yes. Can we start already? I wanna go home as soon as possible.” Hyuna was annoyed, but started warming up.

“This routine is pretty difficult, as it has many fast-motion elements. You should be able to do them, but if you have trouble with certain movements, we are going to work on them harder.” Victoria says as she turns on the stereo with Hyuna’s new single.

“Whatever.” The red-head idol mutters under the breath.

Victoria begins to show Hyuna the choreography. The way she moves shows quirkiness, but also fierceness and effortless leg-work that amazes even the diva herself. It doesn’t strike her just yet how demanding the choreography is; moreover, Victoria looks like a dancing fairy, and Hyuna is very unaware of her thoughts, not until the music stops and Victoria stops dancing. She is breathing a bit heavily, but it is to be expected with this strenuous routine.

“Did you get the gist of most of the steps?” Blue-eyed choreographer asks, approaching Hyuna, hands on her hips.

Hyuna snaps out even more from her trance and doesn’t want Victoria to see she is impressed in any way. “Well, it is similar to what I already do. Hardly demanding.”

“Great, lets start rehearsing then!”

Xxxxxxx

 

About 3 hours into rehearsing the dance, Hyuna feels pretty drained up. This is probably the most jumping and back-breaking moves she had to do in her performances, and surprisingly, it felt quite cleansing. She managed to release all that anger and bitterness she carries all the time, but wasn’t even aware of it. Victoria became short of breath, as this routine is straining for her too. It was ironic, because she came up with the choreography herself. 

“This will be all for today. You seem to have picked up all the moves, but need more practice.” Victoria announces to Hyuna, while putting all the stuff away.

“Of course I have. I’m an idol, remember?” Hyuna retorts.

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten. And a bitchy one at that.”

“Excuse me, but what’s your problem?” Hyuna gets up pissed off.

“My problem is you are a rude ass bitch.” Victoria says, not sparing her a glance.

“Oh, and you aren’t? For calling me a bitch without even knowing me.” Hyuna laughs sarcastically. 

“Your bitch aura is too strong for me not to notice.” Victoria walks pass her, to collect the cd-s. “I don’t need to know you to know you are a bitch.”

Hyuna licks her back upper teeth, gives another sarcastic laugh. “Victoria, are you envious of me? Because every time someone would call me a bitch, they would be green of envy of my success.” 

Victoria laughs and finally turns to face her.

“Envious? Of you? Don’t make me laugh.”

“Then why are you doing this? Why did you accept to work as my choreographer?”

“Because paycheck is good.”

“That’s it?! And you are gonna continue working with me, even though I am this “rude ass bitch”?” Hyuna asked annoyed.

“Yeah, I will. I couldn’t care less about you. This job is sufficient as long as I work and get payed.” Victoria replies, taking her bag and heading to the door.

“Hypocrite, all you care about is money.” Hyuna mutters under her breath.

“Well you care about no one, so aren’t you a bigger hypocrite?”

With that Victoria leaves and Hyuna is put on mute. She would chase her to throw punches and insults on Victoria, but something in her stops her from doing so. Only a blank expression and left hand formed into a fist is what happens next.

Without thinking too much, Hyuna gathers all her belongings and goes home. Upon arriving the dorms, she sees Yoona’s text.

“How was the first dance practice? Is Victoria treating you right?”

Hyuna would fake-laugh, but there is no one to see it. 

“She is a bitch.” 

“Well, aren’t you two alike then? Lmao.”

Hyuna angrily throws her phone to the wall and goes to shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some inspiration to continue this story, but more development is yet to come. Stay tuned :P
> 
> if you wanna send memes, my twitter acc is @stolenoppa :3


	4. Chapter 4

“A-ah right t-there…aaaaaaahhhh! D-don’t stop ahhhhh!”

“Look at you, getting so wet just from my touch. How dirty you are!”

“P-please continueeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

Hyuna was sweating from so much work and it would be a lie to say that porn didn’t turn her on. Even though lesbian porn was something that she didn’t really like because it was often so poorly executed and lacked a genuine passion to it, she would get off to it from time to time. She liked the idea of looking at submissive women and often had sex with that kind of girls. When the blonde maid showed a blue dildo up the other blonde maid’s vagina, she completely lost it. Intoxicated, she reached for her red dildo from the night stand and started thrusting in and out. It felt so incredibly good and without even noticing, she remembered Victoria’s curves. Half-dazed, she saw her perky butt and small but equally perky shaped breasts. How they almost bounced when she danced. Hyuna came, and a moment of pure disgust came over her.

“Did I just imagine her body? What the hell?!” she threw her red dildo on the floor.

“Fucking crazy. She isn’t even that good-looking.” She scoffed and went to take a shower.

Xxxxxxxxxx

“So, your comeback is soon, are you preparing well for it?” Hyunseung asked, chugging the 3d beer bottle.

Hyuna chugs down her beer bottle and smashes her hand into a bowl of chips. “I’m always doing well.” She replies, and then eats those salty chips, making loud chewy sounds.

“You seem annoyed though.” He smirks. “Why is that?” He leans in, giving her a half-sultry drunken glance.

“I’m not.” Hyuna lies and puts the bottle she was holding on floor.

“You aren’t?” Hyunseung cocks his head.

Hyuna looks at him. “You’re drunk. And I’m going, I have late practice.” She gets up and goes to take her stuff.

“Ah, already? I wanted to have some fun with you.” He pouts.

“Fun is over, bye.” Hyuna says as she gets done putting on her shoes. 

“Mkay, but call me tomorrow, I wanna fuck.” Hyunseung says, rolling over on couch and hugging his pillow to sleep.

Hyuna, unlike many other idols, actually preferred late night practices. During the day she would laze around and do whatever she wanted and then get down working in the evening. She was a night bird; after all, staying up to work or practice was her favorite. She maybe was a bitch, but with a perfect working etiquette.

When she arrived at the practice studio, she quickly switched to comfortable sweats and turned on the tunes of her new song. It was a rather up-beat song and the dance was quite demanding, so perfecting it was a must. Hyuna has never done things half-assed and this was no exception. Even though she despised Victoria, she was determined to do this routine impeccably, so that the annoying woman could get the hell out of her life as soon as possible. Some people might say it’s ridiculous for a celebrity to be this rude towards a dance instructor, but little did they know that Hyuna fed off that negative energy. It reminded her of all those people in the past that were trying to bring her down by saying she will never succeed. The ones who wanted to put an end to her growing career. Ones that wanted to kill her dream. Still, even after all these years, she holds onto it because it seems that if she would let it go, she would lose the force to move on. They say that every bitch has a reason for being a bitch, and quite possibly, this was hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuna was practicing for 2 hours straight and got annoyed over how hard it was to execute that double spin and butt lift. She was lacking lover-pelvic flexibility and it made her even angrier than before she started with the practice. Red-headed woman needed to incorporate some yoga classes to help with this and she absolutely hated yoga. Upon sitting on floor, all sweaty and out of breath, holding her water bottle, a familiar voice grabbed her attention.

“It’s good to see you practicing.”

“I don’t have other choice, comeback is soon.”

Yoona entered the room and sat next to Hyuna. “I’m glad you are working hard.” She smiled while looking at the mirror facing in opposite direction.

“I’m always working hard.” Hyuna scoffed.

“I know, but despite not getting along with Victoria, you are doing your job. I appreciate that.”

“Well, I’m pretty motivated to get that bitch out of here as soon as possible so I’m doing what’s needed. Besides, it’s my comeback and I’m not gonna let anyone ruin it.”

“Hyuna, I think you really misjudged her. She is actually a very good person, you only need to get to know her.”

Hyuna laughs sarcastically and looks at Yoona. “Nice my ass. She calls me a bitch every single time.”

“Can you blame her? Besides, you call her a bitch too, it’s nothing but a mirror effect.” Yoona laughs back.

“Mirror effect or not, she should know her place.”

“As much you like to be a diva 24/7, she is doing you a favor. Since Gina quit so unexpectedly, the company was in desperate need of a choreographer and you are truly lucky you even got a new one. Because let’s remember that other choreographers in the company don’t want to get anywhere near you.”

“Whatever, I could never work with such sissies anyways. This bitch doesn’t faze me and I will just focus on doing my job. ” Hyuna replies, after chugging her water bottle down.

“I don’t ask anything else.” Yoona says, getting up. “Don’t stay here too long, you have a photo shoot tomorrow.”

“Get the fuck out will you? You are messing up my vibe.”

“Bye.”

Hyuna turned on the music and focused on her moves. It was crucial for her to do this without mistakes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just when she was about to hit the sack, she received a text from a unknown number.

This is my phone number, in case you need to let me know you will be late for practice. My time is precious and isn’t gonna be wasted if you aren’t gonna show up on time.  
Victoria 

“Ah, I hate you so much.” Hyuna threw her phone across the room and went to sleep, wishing she had a voodoo doll of Victoria that she could use in times like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am quite slow with updating this story, but I will continue it and devote more time to updating it in future. I really want this fanfic to get more chapters and story development, but since I'm often blocked in this particular scenario, it will take some time.
> 
> if you wanna send memes, my twitter acc is @stolenoppa :3


End file.
